


Guardian Angel

by syriala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: Sam is holding his wings around Tony, they’re probably kissing, and suddenly BANG someone is shooting and the only thing that saved Tony’s life are the wings.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Your Side Through Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091549) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Tony was truly retired now. Not even on vacation anymore, he decided that this was it for him. Except for world threatening emergencies he didn’t have access to his suits anymore; Friday kept him locked out until someone else deemed it necessary that Iron Man showed up again.

Suddenly being free of superheroing, Tony had a lot of time at his hands and he mostly used it to improve Sam’s and Rhodey’s armour and provide SI with top of the line products.

Tony missed flying, of course he did, but he also trusted Sam with his life, so he didn’t have to go without it at all.

There had been special holds on the Iron Man suit, for Steve and Clint mostly, and he installed almost the same ones on Sam’s armour, so that Tony himself could hold on to them.

Most of the days Tony just enjoyed watching Sam fly; it was a sight to behold and he would never get tired of it. Seeing Sam soar through the sky took his breath away and Sam loved it so much; that was apparent in the joyful whoops he left out now and then.

But today Tony wasn’t up there to simply watch Sam; today he really wanted to be taken for a spin. So when Sam flew over the tower again he motioned for him to come down, so that he could pick Tony up.

“Having a craving?” Sam asked as soon as his feet touched the ground and Tony simply nodded, smile threatening to split is face in two.

“Come on, angel, take me with you,” he said when Sam didn’t quite step close enough for Tony to get a grip on the handles.

Sam’s face went all soft at that and he reached out to cup Tony’s cheek.

“It always baffles me how much trust you have in me,” he whispered and then pulled Tony close to kiss him.

“I trust you with my life,” Tony murmured when they parted again and pressed another quick kiss to Sam’s lips. “I trust you with everything. You wouldn’t let me fall, not ever.”

Sam swallowed heavily when Tony said it but then nodded. “No, I wouldn’t,” he agreed and lifted Tony’s hand to press a kiss to his wedding ring.

“Come on, then, you adrenaline junkie.”

“Says the person who regularly goes for a flight just for fun,” Tony teased.

“It’s to keep in practice,” Sam argued while he stepped forward so that Tony could finally grab the handles.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” Tony mumbled and then Sam dropped off the top of the tower.

The first few seconds, where there was just the free fall, Tony always thought he would throw up. It was so different form being in his armour and he was pretty sure he would never get used to the way the wind blew in his face and made him almost deaf.

After a few seconds Sam’s wingpack kicked in and they soared up high and Tony let out a delighted laugh.

“I love you,” he yelled over the wind and felt Sam laugh beneath him.

“Sometimes I believe you love me just for my wings,” Sam gave back.

“Don’t sell yourself short. I also love you for your looks,” Tony teased back and Sam laughed again.

When they were flying like this Tony almost regretted giving up the armour. But then he remembered that now he got to experience this feeling with his husband’s arms around him and to be honest, nothing was better than this.

They flew around for a long time, until Tony could feel Sam starting to shake from the exertion beneath him.

“Bring me back down again, angel,” Tony said and Sam huffed.

“I should be able to carry you longer,” he pouted and Tony laughed.

“I’ve read your files. You carry me around for double as long as your longest mission ever lasted. You’re allowed to get tired.”

“But you love it so much.”

“And I don’t love it less because you cannot carry me around for hours. I know I’m heavy. Now bring me back down and then make your last round,” Tony told him.

When they flew together Sam liked to fly one last round afterwards, to shake his limbs out.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he agreed and made his way back towards the top of the tower.

He only let go of Tony when they were on solid ground and even then his hands lingered on Tony, as if he still needed to hold him.

“Thanks, angel,” Tony said and rose up a bit kiss Sam. “And now make your last round,” he told him with a little shove and Sam laughed.

“So pushy,” he teased but he also didn’t waste another second before he leapt off the tower again.

Tony stayed on top of the tower, watching Sam fly around until he was done.

When Sam touched down again, he was laughing and Tony was laughing too. He loved seeing Sam this happy.

Sam comes right up to Tony this time, pulling him into a kiss immediately and when Tony made a needy little noise in the back of his throat, Sam remembered to bring up the wings too, to shelter Tony in.

They were barely up when a gunshot rung through the air and then something ricocheted of Sam’s wings.

“Fuck,” Sam snapped and pulled Tony closer. “Stay here,” he commanded and Tony simply nodded.

“Friday, scan the other buildings, find out where that bullet came from,” he said to the watch he was wearing for exactly these kinds of incidents, and Friday got started on that right away.

“I see him,” Sam said, one hand on the HUD glasses he was wearing. “I’ll get you inside and then this fucker is mine,” Sam hissed and moved Tony towards the entrance of the tower, careful not to let him out from under his wings.

When Tony was safely inside the tower Sam immediately took off again.

“Be careful,” Tony whispered, knowing that Sam was already too far away to hear him.

Friday brought up a video feed for Tony, so he could see how Sam knocked the sniper down more violently than was really necessary. Sam snapped handcuffs on him and then the police Friday had alerted was already there.

Sam talked with them for a few minutes before he nodded and made his way back to the tower.

Tony wanted to greet him as soon as possible but he also knew better than to step out on the deck again.

Sam almost came running to Tony before he swept him off his feet; clinging to Tony and pressing his face into his neck.

“You’re safe,” he mumbled over and over and Tony hugged him back.

“Of course I am. I had my guardian angel right there.”

Sam laughed and took a step back, without really letting go of Tony. “Now that nickname is really there to stick, huh?” he asked and Tony laughed too.

“I mean your wings just saved my life, so I would say it’s very apt to call you my guardian angel.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” Sam said and pulled Tony close again. “That scared me,” he admitted and Tony hugged him.

“It scared me too,” he agreed. “But the police has him and we’re gonna be more careful the next few weeks.”

“I love you,” Sam told Tony and squeezed his so tight it almost hurt.

“I love you,” Tony gave right back and then pulled Sam further into the tower. “Now let’s get rid of your gear and cuddle on the couch.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Sam agreed but he didn’t let go of Tony the whole time.

Tony was absolutely alright with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
